Underwater
by LadyGlee
Summary: Une journée à la piscine des plus banales est sur le point de tourner au drame. Heureusement qu'une personne attentive veille.


**OS tout droit sorti de mon imagination en manque de scènes Sterek.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cause all I need<br>**__**Is the love you breathe  
><strong>__**Put your lips on me and  
><strong>__**I can live underwater  
><strong>__**Underwater, underwater  
><strong>__**Underwater, underwater**_

_**Underwater, underwater  
><strong>__**I can live underwater  
><strong>__**With your love I can breather  
><strong>__**I can breathe  
><strong>__**Underwater**_

_(Underwater, _Mika)

**... ... ... **

Stiles avait proposé une journée à la piscine. On était mi-août et tout le monde souffrait de la chaleur. Scott avait immédiatement accepté et cela avait eu l'effet boule de neige. Il avait proposé à Isaac et Allison de les rejoindre, qui avait proposé à Lydi,a qui avait ordonné à Aiden de venir qui, ne voulant pas être seul avait supplié son frère de se joindre à eux, qui avait lui même décidé d'amener son petit ami Danny.

Mais parmi tout ce petit monde, une silhouette reconnaissable entre milles se détachait au bord de la piscine. Derek. Stiles ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir proposé de venir et se demandait qui avait eu le courage de le faire.

─ J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas qu'il soit là, dit Scott en s'approchant de son meilleur ami. Puisque toute la meute est là, j'ai trouvé légitime de l'inviter.

─ Tu as bien fait, répondit le jeune homme.

Toutefois, il était curieux.

─ Et il a accepté comme ça ? Du premier coup ? Sans grogner ou menacer de t'arracher la tête ?

─ On ne refuse pas un ordre de son alpha, répondit Scott.

─ T'es sérieux ? Tu l'as soumis pour qu'il vienne ?

─ Mais non, je plaisante. Il a dit oui sans rechigner.

─ Vraiment ? Comment ça se fait ? Ce n'est pas son truc d'habitude ?

─ Ecoute Stiles, si tu veux des réponses tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question directement.

Scott laissa son ami perplexe pour rejoindre Isaac dans l'eau. Stiles de son côté jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Derek. Il comprit aussitôt que ce dernier n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation. Le jeune homme alla s'installer sur un transat et se mit à observer ses amis.

Lydia et Allison étaient elles aussi sur un transat en train de bronzer. Les deux filles discutaient pendant qu'Aiden mettaient de la crème solaire dans le dos de sa petite-ami.

Dans l'eau, on retrouvait Isaac, Scott, Ethan et Danny. Les quatre garçons jouaient au ballon tout en se poussant. Ils riaient aux éclats.

Le regard de Stiles revint une nouvelle fois se poser sur Derek. Ce dernier portait un T-shirt bleu, un short de bain noir, une paire de tongues et ses yeux étaient cachés par ses lunettes de soleil. Lui aussi observait avec attention la meute à laquelle il appartenait. D'ailleurs, il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée.

─ Stiles ! Tu viens ? demanda Scott depuis le bord du bassin.

Alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, Isaac le coula. Il ressortit la tête de l'eau quelques secondes plus tard en toussant. Il se vengea presque immédiatement mais Isaac riposta et les deux loups disparurent ensembles sous l'eau. Quand ils eurent enfin fini leurs gamineries, Scott sortit de l'eau pour rejoindre son meilleur ami.

─ Tu ne veux pas te baigner ?

─ Pas pour le moment. Je suis bien là. Je profite du soleil.

─ D'accord. Mais je veux te voir dans l'eau avant qu'on parte.

Scott plongea de nouveau.

Ce que Stiles n'avait pas dit c'était qu'il avait peur de l'eau ou plus exactement de la profondeur du bassin. Il avait développé cette phobie à la suite de sa mésaventure avec le kanima. Ce jour-là, il avait dû se battre pour sa vie et celle de Derek et depuis il faisait des cauchemars dans lesquels il se noyait. Personne n'était au courant et soudain il se maudit d'avoir voulu se rendre à la piscine. La chaleur avait eu raison de lui et maintenant il regrettait. Enfin pas vraiment car pour la première fois depuis longtemps il était entouré de ses amis sans qu'ils ne courent un danger. Chose rare ces derniers temps. Et puis même Derek était là. Ce loup aigri et associable avait accepté de se prêter au jeu. Sans même ronchonner s'il en croyait les dires de Scott.

Derek. Stiles ne le voyait plus comme avant. Depuis un certain temps (il ne saurait dire quand précisément), sa vision de lui avait changé, évolué. Il n'était plus seulement le loup qui avait l'habitude de le plaquer contre un mur dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il était également celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arrivé ? Stiles n'en avait aucune idée mais c'étaient les faits. Il était attiré par Derek Hale. Il savait que ce serait à jamais à sens unique et il s'était fait une raison. Jamais Derek ne lui appartiendrait. Pour le loup, il n'était que le meilleur ami de Scott, son alpha, un pion dans cette lutte sans merci avec les forces du mal, un humain sans intérêt.

Stiles posa son regard sur Derek. Le lycanthrope dut se sentir observé car il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme.

─ Stiles tu viens ?

C'était Scott qui l'invitait une nouvelle fois à se baigner. L'adolescent ne refusa pas cette fois. Il retira son T-shirt et descendit une à une les marches menant à l'eau. Il se retrouva bientôt immergé jusqu'à la taille. Il constata avec soulagement qu'il ne paniquait pas. Tant qu'il aurait pied ça irait. Il se mit à nager en direction de ses amis.

─ On fait la course ? le défia Scott. Le premier qui touche le bord opposé.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'alpha s'élança aspergeant Stiles. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et le suivit. Ses craintes s'étaient envolées. A mi-distance, il réalisa qu'il avait perdu puisque son ami avait presque atteint le but. Il décida de l'attendre mais réalisa qu'il était déjà allé trop loin. La piscine augmentait en profondeur et il n'avait plus pied. Son cœur se mit à battre de façon erratique, son souffle se faisait court et ses membres étaient raides. Il faisait une crise de panique. Il espérait qu'on le remarque mais déjà il s'enfonçait dans l'eau.

Scott toucha en premier le bord de la piscine avec fierté. Il s'y agrippa pour voir où son meilleur ami se trouvait. La seule chose qu'il vit fut des bulles remonter à la surface. Il s'apprêtait à nager vers lui mais quelqu'un l'avait déjà devancé. Derek arrivait tout juste à l'endroit où Stiles avait été vu pour la dernière fois. Il plongea à son tour.

Le bassin semblait sans fond. Le corps de Stiles coulait à pique, il se voyait déjà mourir. Il n'avait plus d'air dans les poumons et il ne pouvait rien faire pour remonter à la surface. Il vit une masse se diriger vers lui. Le chlore lui piquant les yeux, il ne distingua pas les traits du visage. Une poigne ferme lui attrapa le bras mais il continuait de s'enfoncer. Le manque d'oxygène se faisait sentir, il était sur le point de perdre conscience. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il sentit un bras entourer sa taille. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient pressées contre sa bouche de façon possessive, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'entrouvrir la bouche. L'autre personne lui insuffla une bouffée d'air. Le baiser salvateur avait aspiré toutes ses craintes, il se sentait presque apaisé. La situation dramatique mise à part, il pouvait très bien s'imaginer vivre sous l'eau, les lèvres de son sauveur à jamais scellées aux siennes. Il divaguait.

Le premier visage qu'il aperçut fut celui de son meilleur ami. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il entendait des sons étouffés. Il essaya de parler mais il cracha seulement de l'eau.

─ Stiles ? Ça va ?

─ Su...Super.

Sa gorge et ses poumons étaient en feu. Avec l'aide de Scott, il s'assit. Il découvrit alors qu'il était le centre de l'attention. Tous ses amis s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui. La seule personne qui manquait était Derek. Cette absence lui fit un pincement au cœur.

─ Tu vas pouvoir te lever ? lui demanda Scott.

Stiles tenta de se mettre sur ses pieds mais il vacilla. Son ami le retint le coude, l'empêchant de tomber.

─ Viens t'asseoir, dit-il en le guidant vers un transat. Ce sera plus confortable.

Le groupe se dispersa laissant les deux amis seuls. Scott entoura les épaules du jeune homme avec un serviette. Ce dernier la serra fort contre lui car il commençait à trembler. L'après-coup était redoutable.

─ Tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ? Si Derek n'avait pas été là …

─ Derek ? Quoi Derek ?

─ C'est lui qui vient de te sauver la vie.

─ Tu... Euh... Vraiment ?

Stiles s'agita et chercha du regard le loup sans pour autant le trouver.

─ Il est où là ?

─ Je pense qu'il est en train de se changer. Il a sauté sans même enlever son T-shirt, il était trempé.

L'adolescent se leva et planta là Scott qui ne réagit pas immédiatement.

─ Et ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

Mais Stiles était déjà loin et avait rejoint les vestiaires. Derek se trouvait devant le casier où il avait rangé ses affaires. Stiles resta un instant immobile à l'observer. Il avait déjà enfilé un jean mais était toujours torse nu. Il ne voyait que son dos mais quel dos ! Ses muscles étaient finement dessinés comme ceux d'une statue de dieu grec sculpté dans le marbre. Le jeune humain réalisa qu'il était resté là à le contempler depuis trop longtemps déjà. Derek l'avait sûrement repéré depuis de longues minutes.

─ Tu comptes rester là à me fixer sans rien dire ou bien...?

─ Euh... Je...

Stiles s'avança mal à l'aise. Il se mit à basculer d'un pied sur l'autre. Derek enfila un T-shirt sec avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

─ Merci.

Derek resta stoïque alors que Stiles fuyait son regard.

─ C'était stupide, déclara le loup calmement.

─ Que … ? Quoi ?

Derek fit un pas en avant.

─ C'était stupide te forcer à aller dans l'eau alors que tu avais clairement peur.

─ Je... N'importe quoi ! Tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce que j'ai une crampe.

─ Mais bien sûr. Les battements de ton cœur étaient complètement désordonnés à chaque fois que Scott t'a demandé de le rejoindre. Une fois dans l'eau tu t'es calmé mais pas assez pour que je ne sois pas sur mes gardes. Et puis quand tu as réalisé que tu n'avais plus pied tu as fait une crise de panique.

─ Co... Comment tu sais ça ? Et de quel droit tu écoutais mon cœur ? riposta Stiles mi-énervé mi-étonné.

─ Tu vas vraiment m'engueuler pour avoir pris soin de toi ? Même ton meilleur ami n'a pas remarqué ton malaise. J'ai juste prêté attention aux signes. Maintenant si c'est insoutenable pour toi que je t'aies sauvé la vie, la prochaine fois j'attendrai que Scott réagisse.

Le loup attrapa son sac dans le but de partir mais Stiles posa sa main sur son bras.

─ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

─ Et qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire dans ce cas Stiles ? Parce que tu viens me remercier mais la minute d'après tu m'engueules parce que j'ai fait attention à toi. Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi et ça commence vraiment à m'énerver.

Voyant Stiles la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes il grogna légèrement.

─ Quoi ?

─ Tu viens de faire le plus long discours de tous les temps de la vie de Derek Hale.

─ Et voilà ! J'essaie d'avoir une conversation sérieuse et tu tournes ça à la rigolade.

─ Et depuis quand Derek Hale cherche-t-il à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Stiles Stilinski ? Et sur quoi d'abord ?

─ Depuis quand as-tu peur de l'eau ?

La main droite de Stiles se mit à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Il la cacha dans derrière son dos mais cela n'avait pas échappé aux yeux aiguisés du loup.

─ Je n'ai PAS peur de l'eau. Juste une...

─ Crampe ?

─ Tu vois, tu m'enlèves le mot de la bouche !

─ Quand tu seras décidé à parler sérieusement appelle-moi !

Derek se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'avait pas encore passé le seuil que Stiles murmurait :

─ Depuis l'incident de la piscine avec le kanima.

Le loup-garou se figea et se tourna lentement vers l'humain. Celui-ci regardait ses pieds.

─ Depuis ce jour-là, je fais des cauchemars où je me noie et personne n'est là pour me sauver. J'ai l'impression de sentir l'eau dans mes poumons...

─ Et tu es quand même allé dans l'eau tout à l'heure.

─ Je voulais me prouver que j'étais capable de le faire. Mais quand j'ai perdu le contact avec le sol...

Derek s'approcha de Stiles et pressa gentiment son épaule.

─ Tu aurais dû en parler à quelqu'un au lieu de te jeter à l'eau tout seul. On a failli te perdre.

─ ''On'' ? Tu sais que c'est un pronom impersonnel ?

─ Tes amis, moi.

Le jeune homme osa enfin lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Derek.

─ Toi ? Ça changerait quoi si je ne faisais plus parti de ta vie ? On n'est rien l'un pour l'autre. Tu viens de t'exclure toi-même de mes amis.

─ Je viens de te sauver la vie je te rappelle !

─ Oui et tu m'as embrassé. Pourtant je n'en fais pas toute une histoire !

─ Je t'ai insufflé de l'air, c'est différent. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il se serait passé.

─ Je n'étais pas encore inconscient. Tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes sans pour autant ''m'insuffler de l'air'' tout de suite. J'avais beau être en manque d'oxygène, je sais reconnaître un baiser quand on m'en donne un. Mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je n'en parlerai à personne. Je tiens à la vie ! Admets juste que j'ai raison.

Derek resta silencieux à fixer Stiles. Ce dernier ne se dégonfla pas et le défia du regard.

─ Très bien j'ai compris. Je n'aurais pas de réponses à mes questions.

─ Tu n'as pas posé de questions.

─ Pourquoi avoir accepté l'invitation de Scott ? Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé et ne pas le reconnaître ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie ?

─ Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse te noyer ?

─ Tu vas répondre à mes autres questions ou pas ?

Une fois de plus le loup resta muet. Stiles lui passa à côté pour sortir de la pièce. Derek fut plus rapide que lui et lui entoura la taille. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent de celles du jeune homme avec possessivité. Stiles s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au T-shirt du loup-garou et répondit avec ferveur au baiser. Derek finit par se reculer sans pour autant lâcher l'adolescent. Ce dernier avait un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

─ J'avais raison. Tu m'as bien embrassé sous l'eau.

─ Ne refais plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide que mettre consciemment ta vie en danger. Je ne le supporterais pas. Parce que au cas où ça ne serait pas assez clair, je tiens à toi Stiles. Sûrement trop pour mon propre bien.

─ Vraiment ? demanda l'adolescent timidement.

Le loup le tenait toujours fermement par la taille. Stiles n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux alors Derek, du bout des doigts le força à relever le menton. Les yeux noisettes de l'humain rencontrèrent ceux de glace de l'ancien alpha.

─ C'est si difficile à croire ?

─ Et bien tu n'as jamais rien laisser transparaître jusque là. Je sais que tu n'es pas démonstratif et que parler de ce que tu ressens n'est pas dans tes habitudes mais semer des petits indices aurait été bien. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends qu'une telle chose arrive. Je m'étais résigné, j'avais fait une croix sur toi.

─ Je suis désolé. Mais tu connais mon passé. J'ai perdu Paige par ma faute. Kate a brûlé ma famille par ma faute. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute. D'ailleurs, ça a bien failli arriver. Si ce jour-là à la piscine tu n'avais pas dû me sauver, tu ne te serais pas noyé aujourd'hui.

─ Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ce n'est en rien de ta faute. Comme pour Paige. Elle a rejeté la morsure, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que ça arriverait. Tout comme prévoir que Kate était une psychopathe. TU m'as sauvé.

─ Toi aussi. Et plus d'une fois.

Stiles se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et s'empara des lèvres du loup. Au même moment Scott entra en trombe dans la pièce. Stiles et Derek s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre.

─ Je ...Je suis désolé.

─ Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber, râla l'autre loup.

─ Je te jure que si Derek ne te tue pas c'est moi qui le fait !

─ Et ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que...vous...enfin tu comprends.

─ Tu gardes ça pour toi hein Scotty ? Je ne veux pas que ça fasse le tour de la ville avant que je ne le dise à mon père. Et puis si tu ne gardes pas le secret, ma langue risquerait de se délier à son tour.

Stiles lui offrit un large sourire. Scott lui tira la langue avant de les laisser. L'humain se tourna vers Derek.

─ On les rejoint ? Je retournerais bien à l'eau.

─ T'es sérieux ? Après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

─ Je comptais sur toi pour m'accompagner en fait.

─ Même pas en rêve.

─ Tu es sûr ? Tu ne voudrais pas que je me noie à nouveau si ? Quoique si c'est toi qui me sauve la vie ...

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel devant le chantage du jeune homme mais céda. Ils regagnèrent le bassin et se mirent à nager vers le fond du bassin. Le cœur de Stiles se mit à accélérer ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oreille attentive de Derek. Il s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçons.

─ Tu me fais confiance ?

La respiration de plus en plus difficile, Stiles n'eut d'autre choix que de hocher la tête. Derek compta jusqu'à trois, entoura sa taille de ses bras musclés et le força à plonger sous l'eau avec lui.

Les deux amoureux se faisaient face et le loup posa ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles. A ce moment, il sentit l'humain s'apaiser et répondre à son baiser. Une chose était sure, grâce à l'amour que le loup lui portait, il pouvait de nouveau respirer. Même sous l'eau.

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict ? Je ne mords pas et la review non plus.<strong>


End file.
